


Whiskey and wings

by hollydermovoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, To a point, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sabriel, wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wings

The first time it happened, Gabe wasn't even "Gabriel" to Sam yet. He was just a guy, who happened to be a Janitor at a college that had one to many bad guys meet with unfortunate accidents.

He also had wings. 

Little teeny wings, that looked like they belonged on a baby bird, and not a Janitor who had a nice smile and the most beautiful eyes Sam had ever seen. He'd figured he was seeing things, because they'd been there one second and gone the next. Dean _and_ Bobby had both sworn up and down that they hadn't seen anything, and Sam had dismissed it as one of the weird, nonsensical visions he'd been having lately. He really should've known better, seeing as everything else he's Seen had happened one way or another, but Tricksters didn't _have _wings, or at least not according to the deluge of lore he'd found. He chalked it off as yet another trick, feeling only a little guilty when he'd seen them flutter almost fearfully right before they'd staked him, but the hunt was over, they'd won.__

Sam didn't see the wings again until years later, after mystery spot. They'd been acting out some game show where he and Dean kept getting hit in the balls when he'd seen the wings again, on the back of one of the game's assistants who'd been watching them suffer with a tiny smirk. He'd called out to her and the game had abruptly changed- _without them playing their parts_.

He wasn't really surprised when Castiel, Dean's very own Angel of the Lord, had revealed that what they'd thought to be a trickster was in fact the Archangel Gabriel. If surprise showed on his face, it was only because of the "Trickster's" rank, and he made sure to say so when they'd trapped him in holy fire.

"Aren't Archangels all-powerful? Because no offense, but those itty bitty wings, they don't really say 'all-powerful' to me." Both Cas and the Archangel stared at him intensely, as if trying to kill him with their eyes (though he was quite certain that if they wanted him dead, he'd be dead). 

"You can see his wings?" asked Cas (though it sounded more like a statement). The Archangel, short as his vessel was, had straightened up, and yeah, Sam could definitely see how he was all-powerful, and he'd fucked up somehow, _again_ , fucking hell, why did he keep _doing_ this- "Sam." His focus shifted Castiel who was about twoinchesfromhis _face_ JesusChrist.

"Yeah, I can" he said as he tried to back up. "Why?" 

"Because _I_ cannot see his wings- they're hidden, and more than _that_ , you're _human_." "So?" interjected Dean, who sounded affronted. "So Sammy can see his wings, so what? He's all hyped up on demon blood, he sees all sorts of shit." "Demon blood? Then he should be especially unable to see them. Angel wings are hidden from those with _any_ trace of Hell's taint." said the Archangel, whiskey colored eyes still fixed on Sam. "I've seen _your_ wings Cas, and that was after you hauled me out of hell." "You _have_?" said Cas, finally tearing his gaze from Sam, only to fix it on Dean, who took an automatic step back. "Why did you not _say_ anything?" 

"I didn't know it _mattered_ Cas!"

"Of _course_ it _matters_ Dean. It means you're our mates."

_"What?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Out of the fab four, (which he'd mentally nicknamed himself and the other Archangels after he'd been in a _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ shadow cast for the first time*)he'd always been the one who was actually _interested_ in humans. Not resigned to them like Michael, not disinterested in them like Raphael, and he certainly didn't hate them like Lucifer- he was _interested_. Father had given them something that he hadn't realized he needed until he noticed that _they_ had it- Free Will.

Despite whatever bullshit they were feeding the wee little Seraphim these days, angels were not incapable of _gaining_ Free Will- they just weren't _born_ with it. 

Much like humans actually.

Anywho, he'd done the whole "gain free will" thing, realized he didn't actually _have_ to stay in an emotionally abusive environment where his Father purposely pitted his Children against each other, faked his own death and joined the throngs of mortals in a vessel he'd shaped himself. Despite years of turmoil, humans never ceased to amaze him, though he was _very_ aware of their shortcomings. And when a god named Loki asked him to take his place so he could actually raise his children, and taking his place entailed pranking humans who were bad...Well, he'd always had a thing for Truth and Justice.

He'd watched, from afar, as Michael tried to get over Lucifer's defection by loving humans (and failing), as Raphael attempted to heal the world of it's ills (and failed), as Mary's son was killed then rose again, and he didn't regret leaving for a second. He hadn't seen one of his brothers in _years_ , then he'd met the Winchester's, faked his death for the thousandth millionth time, came back, taught them another problem and was teaching them another when Sam Winchester had asked about his wings. After that, it was only too easy to walk into Castiel's trap and wait for confirmation that this hunter was his mate.

When the confirmation came, he couldn't help but beam towards Castiel. After centuries of waiting he finally found a mate, if Sam would have him, which Sam would, 'cause he was awesome. 

"C'mon Cassie, put out the flames. Let's get some good booze and celebrate. I gotta tell ya, candy's the shit, but whiskey's a close second. Ever have candy Cassie? How 'bout whiskey? _Neither?_ What the fuck do they _do_ with you poor things these days? Even Sammy's had whiskey, right Sammy?"

And even though it hadn't started off quite the way Gabriel had envisioned, he and Sam were eventually happy. Together. Took a lot of candy, and even more whiskey, but it happened. Eventually. He became "Gabe", Sam became "Sammy, Dean and Cas had so much sex it was almost ridiculous, but you know what?

In the end, they all lived happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might re-write the last bit. Apologies for the shortness, it could've been a one shot, but I liked this method better.
> 
> *If you haven't been in a Rocky Horror Picture Show shadow cast, this is in reference to the Floor show- the people who do the final bit of dancing are commonly referred to (or at least they are here) as the Fab Five. Gabe seems like the sort to participate in a shadow cast.


End file.
